Ibanez
Ibanez Cash was Steve Cash's second cat he owned after getting Sylvester. 'Ibanez never made any appearances in the Talking Kitty Cat series. Ibanez only made two appearances on Steve's channel, "SteveCash83", before disappearing. The two episodes of Ibanez made an appearance in was his debut video, "Macaroni and Cheesecake ", and his final appearance in, "Cream Of Corndogs". In Steve Cash's Timeline video he said he lost Ibanez 2 years before he made the video. So this means Steve lost Ibanez in December of 2008. The Mix-Up between Ibanez & Gibson Ibanez looks similar to Gibson. Some people who have watched Steve Cash have mixed up Ibanez and Gibson since both were white Ragdoll cats and just overall looked very similar. The difference between the two cats being Ibanez's dark gray highlights had more of a patterned-stripe look to them, he had dark gray stripes wrapping around his front legs, his body was colored a pure white that had no dark gray on it, and his tail had more pronounced looking stripes wrapping around it sort of like how a raccoon's tail looks. Gibson's entire body except for the front of his neck, belly, and feet, was a faded light gray, he had no kind of stripped pattern on him, and his tail looked more gradient as it went from his light gray to black. The Disappearance of Ibanez As stated in the beginning of the page, Ibanez disappeared and never returned. The cause of his disappearance was by accident and due to a lack of knowledge on his species which was a Ragdoll. In Steve Cash's video, "No more video blogs please..(The Kitty Update)", Steve does an update on how the cats are doing during the time the video was recorded which was December 28th of 2008. When he gets to how Ibanez was doing, he goes over how he wasn't too sure on what kind of cat he was, originally thinking that he was part Siamese. Steve then shows a video he found that explains what a Ragdoll cat is and what their personality is like. The video shifts to a woman being interviewed where she says the following, "''Ragdoll is definitely not an outdoor cat. Because of their docile nature, they have a tendency not to defend themselves, and because they're so friendly, they'll go home with anybody. So, you definitely don't wanna let your Ragdoll outside." After showing the video, Steve admits to putting Ibanez outside one night without knowing the knowledge he knows now when recording the video, stating he hasn't seen Ibanez for 2 months. Steve believes that an unnamed woman saw him, and decided to pick him up and care for him. * Here's the link provided so you can see the following information for yourself → Life As A Cat - By Sylvester. The archive for the website is located on the left-hand side where each entry is separated into easy accessible categories. * On Sylvester's journal website titled "Life As A Cat - By Sylvester", we get a little more information on Ibanez's disappearance. On Tuesday, February 3rd of 2009, Sylvester submitted a journal entry titled "'Quick post", where in crudely written text, Sylvester talks about how him and Ibanez met Todd yesterday ''(This was Sylvester's first time meeting Todd in his 3rd life, more information about Sylvester's lives can be found on Sylvester's page under "The Lives Sylvester Has Had"). Sylvester explains how Todd told the two cats that he has more tuna fish than any cat could eat. Sylvester and Ibanez made plans to leave at the same time to go and live with Todd, but Ibanez ended up going without Sylvester. Near the end of the journal entry, Sylvester claims that he plans to leave that night of the journal entry seeing how Steve and his wife during this time usually let him go outside to go to the bathroom. * Sylvester's plan to leave on the night of February 3rd of 2009 however turned out to not happen because in his journal entry, "a litter box?" submitted on February 4th of 2009, Steve and his wife ended up buying a litter box so that he can stay indoors, and still use the bathroom without them worrying about Sylvester running off. This left Sylvester jealous of Ibanez for he was still at Todd's, thinking Ibanez was getting all kinds of delicious treats. * On Wednesday, February 10th of 2010, Sylvester submitted a new journal entry titled, "'''It's been a long time!'". In the entry, Sylvester explains during the long hiatus, Ibanez would come back home a few times. Ibanez would warn Sylvester telling him not to go to Todd's house for he was obsessive and he wouldn't let Ibanez go home when he wanted to. ''"On the last occasion Ibanez left, he never returned, and hasn't been back since. I hope he is okay." ''is what Sylvester then says later in the entry, basically stating during the hiatus from February 17th of 2009 to February 10th of 2010, Ibanez went back to Todd's area to then never return. Sylvester planned to save Ibanez from Todd, but he needed to stay at home with Steve because during this time, Steve was very depressed about the loss of Ibanez. * On Tuesday, October 19th of 2010, Sylvester submitted a new journal entry titled, ''"'Still at Todd's house'". Sylvester was on Todd's computer when writing this entry. Sylvester writes about how Todd has been depressed about Ibanez's disappearance. Todd told Sylvester that Ibanez ran away, but Sylvester later says he was able to hear meowing coming from under the floor. Sylvester states he remembers Steve talking to him about a room called a basement; Sylvester may not know what that is, but he knows it's located under houses. This entry would be the last time Sylvester mentions Ibanez. * Ibanez is named after the popular guitar brand 'Ibanez'. * GG and Ibanez are the same breed. Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Presumed Dead